1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection die, and more particularly to an ejection mechanism for ejecting a mold insert.
2. The Related Art
One type of injection die shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,279, includes a mold insert that lies in a cavity of a mold plate and a pair of positioners serve to lock down the mold insert within the mold plate. Said injection die can satisfy demand of production, but it is difficult to release the mold insert from the mold plate. During unloading, the positioners release the mold insert and then push it up. As a friction between the mold insert and the mold base is big, the mold insert can't be easily extracted from the mold plate.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an injection die loaded with an ejection mechanism which overcomes the problems encountered with previously injection die.